Instintos Nocturnos
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Los estudiantes comparten los mismos instintos... Drabbles Multi Pairing/Crack Pairing . Ella puede llorar con tranquilidad ya que él secará sus lágrimas. Ligeramente WAFF. Takuma/Kagura.
1. La tentación dobla las campanas

Este Conjunto de Drabbles corresponde al reto de 'Caótico' de la comunidad del elejota _!crack and roll._  
**~Extensión:** 300 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** Posible derroche de miel y sensualidad.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Fruits Basket es propiedad de Natsuki Takaya y Vampire Knight es de Matsuri Hino. Tanto uno como el otro nunca me han pertenecido, ni lo harán. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto. La tabla correspondiente (de títulos) es de la comunidad _mundo caótico _dedicada a los Crossovers_._

Notas: !Multi Pairing !Crack pairings. No soy especialista en Crossovers, espero que quede medianamente decente. Tuve que borrar el primero porque no me convencía en aboluto; éste es mil veces mejor.

* * *

Instintos Nocturnos.

* * *

◊La tentación dobla las campanas.  
Claim: Hanabusa Aidou/Tohru Honda.

_"El que evita la tentación, evita el pecado."_ Anónimo.

_

* * *

_

Estaba muy hambriento y desesperado, Aidou se había negado a consumir las pastillas desde hacía unas semanas. Su garganta quemaba con la fuerza de 100 varas de hierro hirviendo y el sudor corría por su frente y cuello como si estuviera dándose una ducha; sus ojos se tinturaban de rojo brillante cada pocos minutos. No iba a poder dormir ese día, salió del dormitorio con rapidez inusual tomando la dirección a la academia.

Sus ojos rojos y su aguda nariz detectaron a lo lejos el dulce aroma de una presa solitaria.

En el jardín junto a la fuente, Tohru estaba sentada con la espalda recargada en un árbol y los ojos cerrados. Esperaba a los chicos que tenían entrenamiento de karate, y a Momiji que tenía clase de violín. Ella no tomaba clases extracurriculares ya que no tenía para pagarlas, de hecho, debía conseguir un trabajo para pagarse la próxima colegiatura.

Hanabusa se agachó a la altura de la chica con la nariz pegada a su nuca, la mitad de su ser se resistía por respeto y la otra mitad lo empujaba sin sutileza a saltar encima de ella. De pronto, el aire sopló con fuerza y su olor le golpeó con brusquedad. Sus colmillos sobresalieron de sus labios y Tohru volvió la cabeza hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos.

El azul aguamarina se fundió con aquel azul medio y los tintes de sorpresa de cada uno, Aidou se alejó de la chica que balbuceaba completamente nerviosa y dio la vuelta; se sentía incapaz de morder a una persona que se derretía del nerviosismo, hubiera sido mejor encontrarse con una de sus fans o _no haber salido_. Olisqueó el aire una vez más sintiendo como se le hacía agua la boca… Vaya que las campanas_ doblaban_ por esa chica.


	2. Es allí donde te quiero

Este Conjunto de Drabbles corresponde al reto de 'Caótico' de la comunidad del elejota _!crack and roll._  
**~Extensión:** 242 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** Posible derroche de miel y sensualidad.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Fruits Basket es propiedad de Natsuki Takaya y Vampire Knight es de Matsuri Hino. Tanto uno como el otro nunca me han pertenecido, ni lo harán. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto. La tabla correspondiente (de títulos) es de la comunidad _mundo caótico _dedicada a los Crossovers_._

Notas: !Multi Pairing !Crack pairings. No soy especialista en Crossovers, espero que quede medianamente decente.

* * *

Instintos Nocturnos.

* * *

◊Es allí donde te quiero.  
Claim: Ruka Souen/Shigure Souma.

_

* * *

_

_Es idiota_. Es decir, a quién se le ocurriría ir a visitar a unos familiares a la academia y pretender quedarse allí en plena noche. Luego pavonearse por los terrenos del dormitorio de la luna en pleno día, despertando a todos con el peculiar aroma y alegando que era un escenario perfecto para una novela. Ruka se cruzó de brazos molesta mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras sin sentido que soltaba Shigure a bocajarro.

─Eres más hermosa que una flor que ha sido bañada por el roció de la mañana ─finalizó el hombre mirando fijamente aquellos ojos ámbar con una sonrisa perruna plasmada en el rostro.

Y además quería ligarla con esos halagos baratos, un tenue sonrojo apareció en su rostro y ella no supo definir si fue por vergüenza o por ira. Aún así, utilizó su mejor cara de póker, bufó indignada y se lanzó el cabello hacia atrás con presunción; Shigure sonrió enigmático y sus ojos cafés tenían un brillo de triunfo que desestabilizó la confianza de Ruka.

_La idiota es otra_, se dijo cuando todo su cuerpo se estremeció al ver aquel andar sensual con el que se acercaba. Había algo que ella no podía negar; cada gesto de aquel tutor la desconcentraba. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y su aliento se cortó de tajo ante aquel susurro ronco en su oído.

─Ruka te quiero aquí; a la superficie, donde brilla el sol ─dijo Shigure con una completa insinuación.


	3. Mi dulce locura

Este Conjunto de Drabbles corresponde al reto de 'Caótico' de la comunidad del elejota _!crack and roll._  
**~Extensión:** 313 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** Posible derroche de miel y sensualidad.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Fruits Basket es propiedad de Natsuki Takaya y Vampire Knight es de Matsuri Hino. Tanto uno como el otro nunca me han pertenecido, ni lo harán. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto. La tabla correspondiente (de títulos) es de la comunidad _mundo caótico _dedicada a los Crossovers_._

Notas: !Multi Pairing !Crack pairings. No soy especialista en Crossovers, espero que quede medianamente decente.

* * *

Instintos Nocturnos.

* * *

◊Mi dulce locura.  
Claim: Hatsuharu Souma/Shizuka Hiou.

_

* * *

_

Sus largos dedos recorrieron su cuello con sensualidad entrelazándose suavemente con las cadenas que usaba. A ella le causaba curiosidad aquella vestimenta, más cuando estaba acostumbrada a la ropa tradicional, tocó uno a uno los picos de uno de los collares y no pudo evitar la tentación de atraer al chico a ella para saborear una cruz de metal.

Una gota de sangre cayó sobre el kimono blanco, era tan níveo como su misma piel. Ella se alejó de la cruz que volvió a su sitio y dejó manchado el pecho de Hatsuharu con el líquido rojizo. Shizuka sonrió, consciente de que su lengua se había cortado y curado al instante; el chico la miraba entre la fascinación y la estupefacción.

Las pupilas del chico se retrajeron, el color gris de sus ojos resaltaba; tenía una mueca extraña en el rostro. Sin pensarlo dos veces sus labios se estrellaron contra los de la vampiresa, ambos se movían salvajes, poderosos y dominantes; ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder, ninguno se doblegaría ante el otro. La vampiresa río encantada en medio del pasional beso ¡qué caja de sorpresas! Él era tan fuerte como ella y aún sabía como resistirse, sólo sus labios se tocaban…

─ ¿Qué crees que haces? ─gritó Rin completamente histérica, irrumpiendo en la habitación y haciendo que se separasen súbitamente.

Ella avanzó a grandes zancadas pasando a un lado de Shizuka y empujando a Hatsuharu para alejarlo de ella. Sus largos cabellos cayeron, cubriendo su rostro, evitando que alguno de los dos viera las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Rin se quedó rígida cuando Haru sin decir nada se levantó y las dejó solas.

La mujer de cabellos blancos sonrío sádicamente y sus ojos lilas se estrecharon, ella ya había previsto que eso sucedería.

─Bueno, tú lo rechazaste ¿no? ─Las palabras se deslizaron de sus labios como veneno.


	4. Irracional cadencia

Este Conjunto de Drabbles corresponde al reto de 'Caótico' de la comunidad del elejota _!crack and roll._  
**~Extensión:** 241 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** Posible derroche de miel y sensualidad.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Fruits Basket es propiedad de Natsuki Takaya y Vampire Knight es de Matsuri Hino. Tanto uno como el otro nunca me han pertenecido, ni lo harán. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto. La tabla correspondiente (de títulos) es de la comunidad _mundo caótico _dedicada a los Crossovers_._

Notas: !Multi Pairing !Crack pairings. No soy especialista en Crossovers, espero que quede medianamente decente. Quizá se pueda ver como la continuación del anterior "mi dulce locura", sería como la decisión de Rin.

* * *

Instintos Nocturnos.

* * *

◊Irracional cadencia.  
Claim: Rin Souma/Zero Kiryuu.

_"Borracha de aire y corrupta de rocío _  
_me tambaleo por interminables días de verano _  
_desde posadas de líquido azul." Emily Dickinson_.

_

* * *

_

No fue porque encontraron cosas en común, quizá sólo fue coincidencia pero bien se dice que éstas no existen…

Quizá era porque Zero era muy parecido a él, al menos físicamente, compartían los mismos cabellos plateados y aquellos ojos de color extraño. Porque en personalidad sólo eran similares cuando él era su yo 'dark'. O quizá fuera porque Rin era todo lo contrario a ella, era dominante, impulsiva y repelente. Más alta y más curvilínea, pero esos no eran aspectos importantes para Zero.

Siguieron compartiendo besos y caricias, gemidos suaves y ruidosos, palabras sutiles entre susurros. No importaba en quién estuvieran pensando, no interesaba si susurraban los nombres equivocados ninguno se sentiría ofendido ya que no habían lazos entre ellos.

No eran ni serían pareja, simplemente funcionaban como válvula de escape. Como aquella llave que concede libertad sin condiciones, verdadera libertad. Era la única manera que encontraron para deslindarse de aquellas personas en las que pensaban, un engaño y un deseo pero finalmente no había nada entre ellos más que complicidad.

No eran la pluma, ni la tinta, mucho menos la mano que escribe, eran como un irracional y _cadencioso poema_ tenían más en común con quién los leía completamente y con el autor de sus actuales acciones que con las palabras entrelazadas, no había similitud entre un verso y otro. Simplemente eran frases independientes que daban la impresión de estar hablando una de la otra pero eran distintas y solitarias…


	5. Estrellas sin brillo

Este Conjunto de Drabbles corresponde al reto de 'Caótico' de la comunidad del elejota _!crack and roll._  
**~Extensión:** 548 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** Posible derroche de miel y sensualidad. Spoilers de Vampire Knight y de Fruits Basket (en caso de no haber leído el manga).

**~Discl****a****imer:** Fruits Basket es propiedad de Natsuki Takaya y Vampire Knight es de Matsuri Hino. Tanto uno como el otro nunca me han pertenecido, ni lo harán. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto. La tabla correspondiente (de títulos) es de la comunidad _mundo caótico _dedicada a los Crossovers_._

Notas: !Multi Pairing !Crack pairings. No soy especialista en Crossovers, espero que quede medianamente decente. Ha salido bastante largo, que lo disfruten mucho.

* * *

Instintos Nocturnos.

* * *

◊Estrellas sin brillo.  
Claim: Yuuki Cross/Kaname Kuran & Kyou Souma/Tohru Honda.

___"Hay fibras aún en el corazón de los más osados que no pueden tocarse sin que se emocionen."_   
La máscara de la muerte roja, Edgar Allan Poe.

_

* * *

_

No sabían como explicar aquello, pero después de unas cuántas lágrimas, algunas palabras de preocupación así habían terminado; ambas sentadas en el suelo del cuarto de limpieza cada una con los brazos alrededor de las piernas. Comparándose mentalmente y encontrándose tan distintas, tan diferentes como si vinieran de mundos diferentes. Tanto Yuuki como Tohru tenían sus problemas y maneras de superarlos pero en aquel momento no lograron comprender; eran iguales.

Ambas tenían que sobrellevar el peso de un secreto que no les pertenecía, era su deber velar por ello. Mas ellas lo habían querido así, ambas decidieron proteger a sus seres queridos a costa de todo. Y siempre tenían una sonrisa en rostro, no importando cuales fueran las sensaciones que por dentro las abrumaban. Ambas amaban con fuerza y pasión, aunque sólo una de ellas había dejado que aquel amor creciera por la persona equivocada, por aquel que supuestamente debía ver como su hermano.

Deseaban la felicidad de las otras personas que conocían por encima de ellas, muy en el fondo se sentían un poco sucias, impuras y no merecedoras del cariño que las personas les profesaban. En el caso de Yuuki por ambos pecados que había cometido, el primero y que además saltaba a la vista: permitir que Zero tomara su sangre, pedírselo. El segundo, que ella conocía muy en el fondo, era debido a su amor por él. Y Tohru, no creía ser una buena persona ya que mucho tiempo había ocultado todo el rencor que había sentido hacia su padre cuando se quiso llevar a Kyoko.

Y para ambas había una persona que era su salvación, la que había escuchado y conocía todos sus pecados, la que no la juzgaba. Pero también eran personas lastimadas, aunque saben que no se puede considerar humano a alguien que no ha sufrido, ellas eran dos estrellas deslustradas, a punto de apagarse aunque al estar con ellos todo era real e inequívoco, pero ellos habían permanecido así más tiempo, solitarios. Ésa era la carga que abrumaba a la humanidad el mayor demonio; la soledad. Pero estar con ellos era como encontrar la luna desmadejada a través de las nubes tras una cruel y devastadora tormenta, glorioso.

─ ¿Yuuki? ─preguntó Kaname con voz contenida. La castaña levantó la mirada a la puerta con los ojos brillosos y asintió; aquella emoción que hacía que su corazón saltase cuando escuchaba la voz del sangre pura hizo que se le olvidara que él estaba tras la puerta.

─Oi.

Tohru escuchó la voz de Kyou afuera, con aquel tono un poco amenazante que la hizo temblar pero sin evitar que sus ojos brillaran de alegría completa, sin embargo se decepcionó levemente al ver que Kyou no la había llamado a ella. Yuuki hizo un sonido ahogado y se tapó la boca, Tohru la miró en ese instante.

Ambas reaccionaban muy similar a la fuerza de aquellas presencias.

Compartieron una mirada, analítica, profunda y curiosa. En ese momento parecía que la comprensión iba comenzar a brillar la puerta cayó por enfrente de las chicas. Las dos castañas se sorprendieron y miraron a ambos chicos, demasiado serios, estoicos y quizá un poco fúricos; las mejillas de Tohru se colorearon y Yuuki bajo la cabeza, nuevamente compartiendo la misma vergüenza de haber sido rescatadas una vez más.


	6. ¿Ámbar o azul?

Este Conjunto de Drabbles corresponde al reto de 'Caótico' de la comunidad del elejota _!crack and roll._  
**~Extensión:** 297 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** Posible derroche de miel y sensualidad. Hay leves menciones de Shiki/Yuuki.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Fruits Basket es propiedad de Natsuki Takaya y Vampire Knight es de Matsuri Hino. Tanto uno como el otro nunca me han pertenecido, ni lo harán. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto. La tabla correspondiente (de títulos) es de la comunidad _mundo caótico _dedicada a los Crossovers_._

Notas: !Multi Pairing !Crack pairings. No soy especialista en Crossovers, espero que quede medianamente decente.

* * *

Instintos Nocturnos.

* * *

◊¿Ámbar o azul?  
Claim: Shiki Senri/Tohru Honda.

___"__Pueden ser caprichosos, despreciables, aterradores pero en definitiva hay veces en que reflejan con claridad los anhelos más ocultos del corazón; y siempre tienen una razón.____"_   
Darkness Vanish Hime.

_

* * *

_

El sol brillaba en todo su apogeo tras las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo rojo. El chico pelirrojo parecía yacer con tranquilidad, su cuerpo lucía la típica relajación que da paso al sueño mas sus movimientos repentinos y su ceño fruncido revelaban que su mente no era el sitio pacífico que cualquiera pensaría.

Todo era confuso, demasiado. Las escenas estaban distorsionadas y cubiertas por una espesa capa de neblina, lugares, circunstancias y rostros se arremolinaban con fuerza entre los rescoldos de luz que aún poseía en el sueño. Sólo había una cosa recurrente, unos ojos color ámbar oscuro que se coloreaban de un azul profundo. Aparecían en todos lados, de pronto allí dónde fijaba la mirada estaban ellos serios pero amables y con un ligero parpadeo se volvían más suaves y completamente azules.

Si Shiki se fijaba bien, en una ocasión lo descubrió, podía ver a través de la niebla la silueta pequeña y de largos cabellos, el rostro pálido y sus ojos del color del mar. Muchas veces intentó acercarse a ella pero al estar al alcance de su mano se esfumaba y la misma imagen se repetía en otro lugar. De pronto entendió que no eran sus orbes acuosos y fluidos los que eran recurrentes sino ella. Aunque técnicamente eran más bien, dos personas recurrentes.

Dos mujeres pequeñas y delgadas, a una la conocía mejor y no sabía como había llegado a aparecer la otra en su mente, si sólo la había visto en una ocasión. Su mirada era tan dulce y amable que seguramente su mente no dudo en guardarla bajo los escombros de sus desordenados pensamientos… Pero en el momento en que no pudo recordar la mirada ámbar lo supo, la que dominaba su inconsciente era aquella chica poseedora de esos hermosos ojos azules.


	7. Popularidad

Este Conjunto de Drabbles corresponde al reto de 'Caótico' de la comunidad del elejota _!crack and roll._  
**~Extensión:** 342 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** Posible derroche de miel y sensualidad. WAFF.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Fruits Basket es propiedad de Natsuki Takaya y Vampire Knight es de Matsuri Hino. Tanto uno como el otro nunca me han pertenecido, ni lo harán. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto. La tabla correspondiente (de títulos) es de la comunidad _mundo caótico _dedicada a los Crossovers_._

Notas: !Multi Pairing !Crack pairings. No soy especialista en Crossovers, espero que quede medianamente decente.

* * *

Instintos Nocturnos.

* * *

◊Popularidad.  
Claim: Momiji Souma/Sayori Wakaba.

_

* * *

_

Él correteo alegremente hacia el salón, no entendía porque las personas lo miraban de manera extraña. Siempre había sido una persona agradable y muy sonriente, así que le molestaba ligeramente que lo señalaran mientras las miradas se volvían furtivas y los susurros cada vez más fuertes.

Momiji se detuvo un segundo.

─Quizá esto fue lo que pasó Kisa-chan… ─comentó para sí mismo con ganas de llorar.

Dio la media vuelta y corrió apresuradamente en busca del salón de Tohru, cuando notó que estaba a punto de chocar con una chica… El conejillo del zodiaco alcanzo a esquivarla con suerte provocando que esta cayera al suelo; no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado, mucha gente los observaba.

─Discúlpame ─dijo el chico mientras tomaba la mano de la joven de cabello castaño claro y corto. Ella lo miró unos segundos más y sacudió la cabeza con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo.

─Está bien Momiji-kun, yo iba distraída. ─Yori bajó la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada, todos notaban el cambio que había sufrido el más alegre de la familia Souma por lo que todas las chicas cuchicheaban que 'su Momiji' finalmente había crecido.

─ ¿Me conoces?

Ella se sorprendió, porque su voz sonaba completamente sincera. Realmente le sorprendía ser reconocido, Sayori sonrió con mucha alegría, pero pronto todo se esfumó por un ligero comentario venenoso de una chica tras ella: "Por supuesto que Momiji no conoce a esa chica, es una _don nadie_". Su rostro se ensombreció, y su sonrisa se volvió irónica.

─Claro, dudo que haya alguien que no ─contestó con la voz áspera. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando el chico se agachó a su altura y posó un suave beso en su mejilla, se separó de ella y la miró con una expresión dulce hablando muy alto para que todas los oyeran.

─Me alegra que una chica tan linda como tu me conozca, Yori.

Ahora fue ella la que se hizo la misma pregunta que él le había hecho. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, cuando mentalmente repitió la frase como afirmación: _me conoces._


	8. De envidias y celos

Este Conjunto de Drabbles corresponde al reto de 'Caótico' de la comunidad del elejota _!crack and roll._  
**~Extensión:** 212 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** Posible derroche de miel y sensualidad.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Fruits Basket es propiedad de Natsuki Takaya y Vampire Knight es de Matsuri Hino. Tanto uno como el otro nunca me han pertenecido, ni lo harán. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto. La tabla correspondiente (de títulos) es de la comunidad _mundo caótico _dedicada a los Crossovers_._

Notas: !Multi Pairing !Crack pairings. No soy especialista en Crossovers, espero que quede medianamente decente. Amo el humor de Ayame es el tipo de persona que haria rabiar a otros totlamente apropósito sin hacerlo parecer así.

* * *

Instintos Nocturnos.

* * *

◊De envidias y celos.  
Claim: Ayame Souma/Sara Shirabuki.

_

* * *

_

_Que desesperación, jamás había conocido a un patán semejante_, pensó la rubia mientras miraba con odio al hombre frente a ella que agitaba el cabello plateado cada que alguien le preguntaba algo de él. Hasta que por fin tras el alboroto armado, se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa.

─Señorita Sara ¿qué opina de la belleza…

─_No puedo clamar que la muerte sea un pretexto_ ─interrumpió Sara suavemente disfrutando de aquel secreto que el no conocía y que la ponía en ventaja. Esperaba que para él sonora toda la burla e ironía, además de la presunción que con tanto esfuerzo había impreso en su voz y sus gestos.

Ayame se quedó unos segundos viéndola en silencio repentinamente serio, sus ojos brillaban con fiereza y avidez. Cuando por fin pese a las expectativas de Sara sonrió de oreja a oreja y movió su cabello.

─Que linda ─la alabó colocando una mano sobre su cabeza y despeinando suavemente sus rizos como si fuera una niña pequeña. Luego la retiró y oreó el cabello con la misma presunción que ella había usado─. No podías haberlo definido mejor querida; para mi belleza la muerte no es nada.

La noble de ojos azules rechinó los dientes cuando el cabello plateado le dio de lleno en el rostro.


	9. Quédate

Este Conjunto de Drabbles corresponde al reto de 'Caótico' de la comunidad del elejota _!crack and roll._  
**~Extensión:** 286 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** Posible derroche de miel y sensualidad. Spoilers.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Fruits Basket es propiedad de Natsuki Takaya y Vampire Knight es de Matsuri Hino. Tanto uno como el otro nunca me han pertenecido, ni lo harán. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto. La tabla correspondiente (de títulos) es de la comunidad _mundo caótico _dedicada a los Crossovers_._

Notas: !Multi Pairing !Crack pairings. No soy especialista en Crossovers, espero que quede medianamente decente.

* * *

Instintos Nocturnos.

* * *

◊Quédate...  
Claim: Hatori Souma/María Kurenai.

_

* * *

_

Deliraba.

Aquella fiebre altísima hacia que ella estuviera moviéndose y restregándose contra las sábanas mientras algunas palabras extrañas salían de sus labios. Después de que 'la princesa de la locura' abandonara su marioneta, toda la fuerza que había ganado desapareció.

Pero era claro que lo haría ya que estaba muerta…

Hatori no se explicaba porque la mejoría de María había terminado y de pronto, sencillamente su cuerpo parecía cobrarle toda la vivacidad que había usado de más en aquellas semanas. Apartó con cuidado unos mechones de la sudorosa frente mientras se concentraba en averiguar el porqué, sin escuchar ninguna de las palabras que salían de los labios blancos. Por esa razón era frustrante su trabajo, cuando los pacientes no mejoraban los médicos se estresaban; los largos años de atender a Akito y verla empeorar cada día le empezaban a cobrar la factura.

Le aplicó un medicamento a la chica que la tendría dormida hasta el amanecer y él estaría ahí para checar si había mejorías. Hizo el amago de levantarse de su sitio junto al lecho de la enferma para irse a dormir unas horas pero su mano le detuvo con una fuerza increíble. Se sorprendió cuando la chica abrió los ojos violáceos y le dirigió una mirada tan profunda.

─Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo… dijiste que no me dejarías nunca, pero mentiste.

Hatori no tenía idea de que estaba hablando pero ella se aferró a su brazo, él quiso hablar diciéndole que estaba equivocada pero las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de la chica le doblegaron y se sentó a su lado nuevamente, acariciando con suavidad sus cabellos.

─Me quedaré ─dijo Hatori con una sonrisa─. Vamos duerme, la noche no ha acabado.


	10. Entre lágrimas y sonrisas

Este Conjunto de Drabbles corresponde al reto de 'Caótico' de la comunidad del elejota _!crack and roll._  
**~Extensión:** 335 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** Posible derroche de miel y sensualidad. Spoilers.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Fruits Basket es propiedad de Natsuki Takaya y Vampire Knight es de Matsuri Hino. Tanto uno como el otro nunca me han pertenecido, ni lo harán. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto. La tabla correspondiente (de títulos) es de la comunidad _mundo caótico _dedicada a los Crossovers_._

Notas: !Multi Pairing !Crack pairings. No soy especialista en Crossovers, espero que quede medianamente decente.

* * *

Instintos Nocturnos.

* * *

◊Entre lágrimas y sonrisas.  
Claim: Kagura Souma/Takuma Ichijou.

_

* * *

_

Todo su cuerpo temblaba, aquella corriente salada bañaba su rostro con furia mientras la lluvia trataba de limpiar los rastros que las furiosas lágrimas hacían en él. Los sollozos eran tan fuertes que Kagura juraba que se escuchaban por toda la escuela al menos agradecía haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para ir a llorar a las afueras del dormitorio de la luna donde los que podrían escucharla permanecían en el dulce sueño.

Takuma se había levantado porque estaba hambriento, además de que debía ir a arreglar sus preciadas rosas. Hacía muchos días que no cortaba la mala hierba que crecía junto a ellas y si no tenía cuidado pronto se verían cubiertas de ella. Se colocó el sombrero de jardinero, un regalo de Ruka por la navidad, y salió a los terrenos del fulgurante sol. A sus sensibles oído llegó el sonido de un llanto femenino y repleto de curiosidad se acercó allí.

La chica estaba sentada a unos cuántos árboles del dormitorio de la luna, y se abrazaba las piernas mientras trataba de tranquilizarse y dejar de llorar.

─ ¿Por qué lloras? ─preguntó con suavidad. Unos grandes ojos grises lo miraron desde abajo, las pestañas negras estaban mojadas y el llanto caía libremente por las mejillas. Ichijou se agachó y sacó su pañuelo con el que limpió las lágrimas de Kagura.

─No es nada ─dijo ella con la voz quebrada. Por supuesto que no podía contestar _'me he dado cuenta de que quién amo, ama a otra persona pero en realidad me duele más que nunca haya tenido una oportunidad'. _

Ella sorbió penosamente por la nariz y él río. Sus ojos se encontraron, los de ella de vez en cuando soltaban pequeños vestigios de tristeza que él secaba con esmero y tranquilidad. Takuma sonrió levemente al ver que ella ya no lloraba, y Kagura no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa, aunque fuera una triste.

─Porque de repente, se terminó el sueño ─contestó Kagura a la pregunta que antes le había hecho el chico.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Me siento tan triste como Kagura, Vampire Knight y Fruits Basket en crossover me ha gustado bastante y creo que lo volveré a hacer a su debido tiempo, aunque ahora sí pueden esperar relatos mucho, mucho más largos. ¡Buen día!

(Terminado el 26 de enero 2010)


End file.
